


Leader of the Pack

by abbeyangel



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, But could be triggering, Dom/sub, F/M, Knife Play, NOT RAPE, NSFW, Violence, Violent Images, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyangel/pseuds/abbeyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling in the heat becomes unbearable, forcing the Knight Captain and her team to rest. And leaving Bishop to watch over the gang in search of water by yourself proves to be a bad decision when he appears behind you, hoping to show you who is the rightful leader of the pack. Something he has wanted to do for a long, long time.</p><p>You.</p><p>-- -- </p><p>A piece about Bishop wanting to show you how he is the Alpha by taking you, by force. Or so he thinks, until you actually enjoy what he's doing ;) I love Bishop so much, so I thought I would write a little bit about him.</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     The air was thick, drowning you and your companions in it’s heat with each step. It only worsened the closer you got to Crossroad Keep, and finally slipping past bearable, with each breath leaving sting in your throat-- like taking a long swig of tree sap. Bitter, and almost impossible to get down.

     You had shed your armor long ago. The heat had gotten the better of most of you, including Casavir. The Paladin had barely made it two hours in direct sunlight before being the first to shuck away his over-gear. You, coming in at a close second. You were now only protected by two thin sheets of white fabric serving as shirt and skirt, and the sweat that caked it to your under garments.

     The groans and cough of aching lungs clattered in an almost melodic tone behind you, reminding the entirety of your travel party that the time called for a much needed, and long overdue, rest had come. Before you could deny yourself the pleasure of such basic human need in favor of reaching your destination faster, your hand damn near threw itself into the air-- halting the dragging feat of your party members behind you immediately. Excitement lingered in their tired eyes as they guessed what it was you were going to follow as a command.

“We need to stop,” you began, unsure if your voice could carry to anyone past a foot’s venicity of you, “ … and find some water.”

     You felt the commanding tone wither from your words as your shoulders slumped to follow as you allowed yourself to crumple under the sun. The heavy clanking of metal clashing with metal and leather slapping sand filling your silence shortly after. They were not so concerned with water, as of this moment’s time, as they were with simply getting some rest.

     However, when you turned around, you noticed one member of the team was still standing in a stubborn attempt to seem needless-- Bishop. Karnwyr lay at his feet, as the only thing he looked to with any semblance of emotion ranging past hatred, he avoided gazing downward in order to hold his stern attitude. His arms crossed, the threat of sweat from underneath his skin as he scowled, armor clad in the midday sun. It was almost as if he were inhuman, or cold blooded.

_The latter of which, you had assumed of him ages ago._

 

“Bishop?” you asked, with a forced emphasization on the exasperation to your tone. “Do you find something hard to understand about my orders?”

     There was that look, the very same one that stuck itself to his stubbled mug whenever you even so much as flashed the authoritative side to your personality. His feelings toward it began at a mild irritation, moving to discomfort, stemming from his roots growing up in forests alone. They continued to slowly escalate over the time you two had spent in each other’s company, now sitting just before white, blinding rage, already well past complete loathing. It was apparent to all, and it was somewhat humorous to watch him attempt to reign in the animalistic need to attack the Alpha to gain control of the pack.

 

_As well as a little frightening._

 

“Are you suggesting that I would willingly protest to one of your many weak willed commands, Knight-Captain? Come, now.”

     His honey-tinted eyes slowly came to a close, his words proved that his state was unaffected by the intense weather conditions, or so he would have wished them too. Traveling with him for so long had it’s benefits-- such as being able to notice the subtle twitch that played across his fingertips. They made very slight contact with his bracers in inpatient rhythm, it was obvious that he was trying very hard to stand above the rest. Much to his luck, that wasn’t a tough task to achieve, as the brave folk who fought at your side appeared to be melting into the dry dirt of the earth.

     Not only did they not care about the prospect of finding water; they barely even noticed the presence of any others around them. Which, of course, left you as the only one paying even the slightest attention to Bishop’s controlled temper.

“It’s good to see you backing down for once. I might finally be breaking you down, Ranger,” you teased, somewhat unaware of the grin that snaked it’s way across your lips. Your eyes quickly darted up toward the sun, forcing them to shut due to the blaring light from it’s rays. Your arm acted as a shield for a brief moment, before you dropped your head completely and shook the glare from your vision. Your hair swept across your neck, giving a slight release from the lack of any sort of wind in this part of your journey. You appreciated it, if only for a fleeting second.

“Watch over them for me, I’m going to search for a source of water.”

     The brute did not speak, and simply nodded in reply, clearly unamused by your constant need to send orders his way. Something you had to admit to doing more than once, however many good intentions you had, it always came down to wanting to watch as he struggled to stay in line. You could only wonder…

 

_… why did you enjoy it so much?_

 

     Leaving that thought in the dust of your trail, you made your way to the east in search of a freshwater pond. You knew that you could withstand the heat, and it was evident that the team that followed you were already overworked as time stood.

     Minutes passed like hours as you began to drag your feet, worthless as they were now, through the long grass below you. It felt as if days had passed, weeks creeping closer before you heard the rush of water that wet the ever-growing thirst inside of you. You lips parted, breaking the seam of dust that had been kicked up from the dry path. Before you knew it-- your legs picked themselves up to a running pace, unable to wait to reach the river by tiresome walking, stopping only at the water’s very edge. The fresh scent filled your nose and leaked into your lungs in an almost drug like ecstasy, one that you hadn’t felt in ages.

     You were about ready to throw yourself to it’s gentle caress, when an arm flew across your waist, pulling you backward and against a firm, warm object that towered over you. Before you came to realize what had happened, the unknown force tore at your clothes-- finding each concealed weapon on your person with surprising ease. This brought you to whip your head around, trying to notice any detail of your captor’s image.

 

And then you saw them-- wild, almost glowing golden eyes paired with that reddish-brown nest of hair.

 

_Bishop._

 

     His long, quick fingers cast your last dagger aside, and found the seam of your top to tug at the thin material. He almost appeared to be assessing it-- testing it for value and strength. When he concluded that it was worth no more than a measly piece of copper, he ripped it away. Leaving you in tattered rags and a light brasserie for a brief moment before he tore it off of your, now exposed, breasts.

     He caught their bounce with gloved hands, pressing you tighter against his form with a steady push. As you fought to keep balance, his knee pressed between your tight legs, ensuring they stay spread. A deep, terrifying chuckle erupted from his chest as his tunic met with a wet heat, surprised that were already excited.

 

_This was going to be so easy._

 

     His lips pressed against your ear, his words piercing it with a sharp, growl-like whisper. “ _I see right through you. I can see back to the shaking little pup you really are. Deep down, past this poor excuse for a tough skin_.” he paused, pinching at your breasts as you felt his lips leaving a trace of his devilish grin against you, and with a deep breath, he continued.

 

“ _I suggest you stop trying to hunt with the wolves, **darling** , lest I rip that pretty little head off your shoulders._”

 

     His fingers slowly dragged up your chest, roughly spinning you around before he stopped your motion by grasping at your skirt-- casting it away in a second. With a wolfish grin and a low, burning gaze, he leaned forward, and bit down on the damp fibers of your panties with sharp teeth. A loud RIIIIIIP accompanied your harsh gasp, and there you stood. Stark naked, in front of the man who, until moments ago, you thought to be your worst enemy.

     It was almost as if he could hear the erratic beat of your heart, and that it fueled him to breathe so heavily as he stared down at you. He took your in the vision of your soft skin, pearled with sweat, down past your perky nipples, to your trembling womanhood. Bishop slowly dragged his tongue across his razor sharp canines while focused on you, his eyes void of all the control he struggled so hard to maintain. You could have sworn to seeing steam drift from his parted lips, their surface cracked with a hungry smirk. He had you right where he wanted you.

  
 _And he was going to make damn sure you knew it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING/DISCLAIMER
> 
> THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES EXTREME VIOLENCE. KNIFE/BLOOD PLAY IS INVOLVED. IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS, DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> \-- --
> 
> Bishop shows just how much of an alpha he is-- and just how much of a beta you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING/DISCLAIMER
> 
> THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES EXTREME VIOLENCE. KNIFE/BLOOD PLAY IS INVOLVED. IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS, DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> IT COULD BE TRIGGERING FOR RAPE, AND THE LIKE.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS PERTAINING TO THESE THINGS.

The open air was cold-- unforgiving as you stood, fully nude against it. The only warmth you felt was the burning gaze Bishop held on your form, and the warmth that sat between your legs from it. Your legs closed slightly, trying to shy away from his intent gaze before the ranger tore them open once more, slipping his eyes upward to give you a hard low brow glare.  
  
A mere growl was his answer-- as if it was enough to tell you not to try it again.

     Unfortunately for him, you weren't scared anymore.

After travelling with him for as long as you had, and seeing what a tamed beast he could be, you were confident that he wouldn't be able to hurt you. A grin found it's way to your features, one that seemed to pop up whenever the man tried his tough act.  
  
     It was cute, _for a pup._  
  
That grin had always annoyed him-- that glint that crossed your eyes, like you thought he was nowhere near what he truly was. You thought him cute, a cold blooded killer. It was laughable-- and he was going to wipe that dumb grin right off of your face.  
  
The brute stood-- golden eyes dragging a hard trail up your flesh and sending a shiver down your spine. His eyes showcased an animalistic hunger, a craving for flesh-- it was a little worrying. It made you wonder if he wanted to eat you, or ravage you.  
  
     Honestly-- you were unsure whether or not you _cared._  
  
His hands slapped against your shoulders, lifting your weight with his strength as your back slammed against the trunk of the nearest tree. It blurred your vision for a moment, from it's force and it's sudden nature. It took a moment of blinking to clear it-- and when it was, you watched the ranger drop to his knees.  
  
Bishop pulled your leg to hook over him, the other standing to add to the support given as his right hand clasped your thigh. His face sat mere inches from your womanhood, trembling as it was from this entire situation. Fear, pain, pleasure, excitement-- it wasn't clear what was bringing you to a shaking mess, but you didn't care to find out.  
  
     And neither did he.  
  
There was a second's silence between you as he breathed against your swollen clit, his breath tumbling down your exposed skin and perking each inch. It was strange how slow he took this-- the calm before the storm. Or at least, you _thought_ he would be the storm.  
  
     Maybe he was a tamed beast, after all.  
  
"What is it, ranger? Never seen a woman this close up?" you chided, the tone of your voice lilting with mockery as you grinned that cheeky grin once more. "Choking up before you can finish?"  
  
"O' course not," Bishop spat back, ensuring each word was pressed against your sensitive nub-- bringing a small moan to fall from your lips.

" _I'm just getting started_."

A half second after he finished his speak, his tongue found your clit-- pressing against it and beginning to run rhythmic patterns that were rough and rugged. It reminded you of watching the disgusting way he ate, being similar to that of a feral wolf.  
  
     Here, and now, it wasn't nearly as grotesque.  
  
Your breath hitched as he began, already speeding his torturous pleasure as you writhed under his grip. His fingers bore into your flesh, leaving red marks to surround the tips at his hard grasp. The breast's free hand began to swirl the very entrance of your cunt, before slamming inside you without a moment's warning.  
   
     A yelp escaped you-- unable to be held back.  
  
After a second you realized that you'd called his name aloud-- and he was pleased, something you saw in that ever confident smirk. Furrowing your brows, you needed to show him that you could take the control, that you could be the alpha here even though he so desperately fought to prove that he owned it. Your fingers ran through his hair, and pressed the ranger against your exposed genitalia with fervor as you cried out for more.  
  
"Harder!" you called, voice shaking as you tried to sound authoritative, "G-god dammit Bishop, fuck me harder!"

His mouth retracted, even against your best try to keep him contained. The man took a long, deep breath that ran against your silk folds like a warm steam. The pressure alone sent sparks flying from your heated body, burning for his touch to finish off this pleasure.  
  
     You wanted to _cum._  
  
     And he was taking to long.

"Whatever you say, _Knight Captain_."  
  
The man pumped his fingers inside you, stretching your opening to fit three of his long instruments as he rubbed against your inner pleasure spots. He found each one with ease-- something he'd done in the past multiple times. His mouth and hand was relentless, as he slipped his other upward to cup the weight of your bouncing breast. Each rugged breath you pulled forced them to jump, and he caught them-- squeezing, kneading, all before he dropped them in favor of playing with your stiff nipple.  
  
      That's when you felt it. That orgasm-- coming to hit you almost as hard as your realization had. Though you quickly forgot your thoughts, falling deeper into his pleasuring hands.  
  
"A-ah... " you moaned, your breath swiftly becoming yelps in the cold air as you were only seconds away from that sweet cliff, the one your body bucked wildly to get from his pumping fingers.  
  
" ... y-yes, Bishop... stick it in, p-please... "  
  
You waited for his agreement, as he'd willingly given before.  
  
     Though, he said nothing.  
  
     He merely chuckled. A deep throated laugh, that shifted your pleasure into worry.  
  
It was almost as if he was preparing you for something-- something that your eager mind thought to be his hard member. You'd seen it straining against the pant of his armor as he stared at your naked body before, and you could only hope he was getting close to fucking you the way you begged to be fucked.  
And oh-- were you wrong.  
  
Your eyes caught the shimmering metal of his knife from their bottom-- only a moment to late, before the sharp pang of pain hit your body.  
  
     You'd asked him to stick it in.  
  
      _And that was exactly what he'd done._  
  
The sound of your own scream filled the silent wood-- echoing in the trees, scaring away the wildlife that rested nearby. Birds flew from the trees, rabbits hopped for their lives as you cried out in pain. The cold metal of his knife almost cut through the horrid burn you felt as he'd thrust the blade into your vagina, the blood beginning to fall in a stream against his gloved hand.  
  
     For a moment-- you weren't sure what was worse. The white hot pain that now surged through you, or the sickening grin that stretched across Bishop's features.  
  
You two sat as a pair for a moment, his knife stuck inside your flesh as you shook with the aftermath, both of the orgasm that the intense feeling had brought on, and the wound that would never properly heal. He knew exactly what he'd done-- you would feel that anytime you were stimulated, during sex with anyone else you would be forced to remember this day.  
  
     To think of _him._  
  
You bit your lip to keep from crying aloud more than you had, tears streaming down your face as you held back the whines. He wiped the blood that fell down your thigh with his forefinger, before running his tongue up the skin to reduce the flow to a simple trickle. Then-- as quickly as he'd begun, he stood. His eyes meeting yours, that hard frown pressing into his skin at the corners of his lips.  
  
    There was a beat of staring-- before he smeared your own blood across your mouth to mix with your steady tears.  
  
The salted copper taste his the back of your throat first as you snapped your eyes shut, shaking it off as it that would take away it's taste. Of course, as you suspected-- it was still there as well as Bishop was. Staring at you, golden eyes boring holes in your skin as he watched you squirm.

     He didn't say a word.

     He didn't _need_ to.

     You knew exactly what this was.

     He was telling you not to forget who he was-- what he was capable of.

  
          And you knew at that moment, _you never would._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I have been replaying Neverwinter Nights 2, and I forgot how much I love the bastard that is Bishop. I just love everything about your relationship, especially with the mod to be able to romance him :3  
> But I wrote a piece about Bishop from the Romance Mod for Skyrim, and I was wondering which Bishop people would rather see me writing a bigger love story about.  
> So, if you want to leave a comment with a suggestion, question, comment or criticism, feel free! But I hope you like the story so far :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
